5 of 7
Former Medical Drone, Zhao Li, also known as 5 of 7, has been assigned to as a Borg Cooperative's Liason, to further bridge the relationship between the Starfleet, Federation and those of Borg Cooperative. Since Krupnyk and her Captain are the main facilitators to the relatiopnship, it was decided that Zhao would be stationed on board of the ship, for easier communication and mutual benefit of both parties. * Full Name: Zhao Li * Race: Romulan / Borg * Date of Birth: May, 11th * Place of Birth: Unknown * Age: 47 * Gender: Female * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 175.4 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Length of Hair: Shaved * Eye Color: Brown * Skin Tone: Black * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: **'Borg Implants' - Retains 45% of her Borg implants. Most are necessary for her survival. ***Requires Borg Regeneration. ***Due to her Borg Nanoprobes in her bloodstream, her aging-process is close to being halted, appears to be in her 20's. * Build: Athletic * Composure: Confident * Poses: Relaxed * Voice: Clear, strong * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Spartan * Favorite Room: N/A * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: None. * Hobbies and Pastimes: None * Likes: ** * Dislikes: **Inefficiency * Ambitions and Goals: * Achievements in Life: * Disappointments in Life: * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Calm and collected ** Efficient ** Strong-willed TBA *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': **'Father': **'Siblings': *'Spouse': None *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'"Sixes"' ***'Jan Darkrider' - Zhao is aware of Jan's recklessness, and tried to often point it out to her, to no avail. Regardless, she respects Jan as one of those, who bring the Liberated Borg people together, by offering them place, no matter of who they are. ***'2 of 6' - Zhao and Two have quickly become friends, sometimes acting very similarly, to the point it becomes somewhat uncanny. ***'3 of 6, Ryan Beckett' - Sees him as incredibly efficient, albeit a bit too easy-going, as far as certain stubborn-individuals are concerned. ***'4 of 6, Martin K'Vel Aybior' ***'5 of 6' **'Crew of ''U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk' ***'Commander K'morg' ***'Lieutenant Commander Alec''' ***'Kah'tar, son of Kor Kaas' ***'7 of 77, B'Elura of House of Kaas' - Understands that Seven and Darkrider are 'partners in crime', sticking together in everything they do, including their penchant for being rather reckless towards themselves. **'Other Starfleet Officers' *** *'Others': TBA Zhao, Borg Designation 5 of 7, was liberated by the Borg Cooperative in 2398, as they began putting efforts in liberating more Borg throughout the Delta Quadrant. She would then join the Borg Cooperative and their efforts. In 2409, Zhao was sent by the Borg Cooperative, to serve on , after Captain Jan Darkrider has agreed to work closely with them, in their efforts to liberate more Borg from the Collective, to bridge a gap between the Cooperative and Starfleet. The Borg Cooperative analyzed the crew and Captain of the Aleksey Krupnyk and concluded, that Zhao's knowledge and skillsets were required and deemed best fit, to compliment the abilities and needs of the Aleksey Krupnyk's crew. Perhaps a bit crude, blunt and to the point on the outside, but meticulously efficient, Zhao is a skilled tactician, capable in combat and very knowledgeable in medicine and Borg physiology, making her an excellent asset for dangerous away missions, as well as for unusual medical emergencies, which may occur. (TBA) Category:Characters